WhiteNight
Are you looking for WhiteNight's first form, Plague Doctor? PALE (7 - 8) |risk_level = ALEPH |emotional_boxes = 35 |bad_mood = 0 - 15 |norm_mood = 16 - 25 |good_mood = 26 - 35 |image2 = WhiteNightPreferences.jpg |qliphoth_counter = 3 }} "Rise, my servants. Rise and serve me." -WhiteNight's Entry WhiteNight (T-03-46) is a highly powerful angelic Abnormality. It is the second form of the Plague Doctor, although the game treats it as an entirely new subject. It has a white, round head with a curved body, two red eyes, and five pairs of white, feathered wings. A halo of thorns floats above his head, and he wears a golden collar with the number '666' engraved into it. According to in-game text, it resembles an underdeveloped embryo. Its form as WhiteNight remains permanent throughout any future runs, and can only be reverted through losing all data. Ability Its special ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0 or when he makes his initial transformation from Plague Doctor to WhiteNight. Its ability triggers the transformation of the twelve employees blessed (with 1000 HP each) by the Plague Doctor strips the player of all control over time and the save state. WhiteNight will teleport to the main department room and remain there until it is suppressed. With an interval of a few minutes, WhiteNight will create a red ring that gradually expands, dealing Pale Damage to employees and Abnormalities that touch it. The ring will slowly fade out when it reaches the max distance. This attack will also awaken Apostles that have been defeated. Allowing it to remain breaching for too long will likely result in a Game Over. This can be prevented if the player generates enough PE-Boxes/Energy to proceed to the next day, uses the twelfth apostle to confess to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds, or by suppressing WhiteNight, who has a huge amount of HP at 12,000. If the player defeats WhiteNight with " Confession" work, the 12th apostle will die about 10 seconds after confessing, as beams of light appear from an unknown source in the upper right, cutting through WhiteNight, dealing 3330 Pale Damage continuously, reduced into 666 damage with WhiteNight Resistance (0.2), until it dies. A loud scream can be heard and it is followed up with WhiteNight exploding into a red cross like design. The Apostles will give up, impaling themselves with their weapons. This will not grant the player WhiteNight's E.G.O. Weapon. Also this method doesn't count as suppression in Hod's "I Want To Be A Good Person" and Gebura's "Proving Power" missions. If the player defeats WhiteNight without " Confession" work, it will explode into red circles that evaporate upon reaching about the top of the main room, returning to its containment room. Similar to performing " Confession" work, the Apostles will impale themselves and the 12th will die about 10 seconds after WhiteNight is defeated. Following this, the player will obtain the Abnormality's E.G.O. Weapon. This E.G.O. Weapon can only be obtained by this way and cannot be manufactured from the Abnormality's Details Tab. The Player can save the weapon by using the Memory Repository or passing the day. Upon WhiteNight's Suppression, both with or without One Sin, the 3rd trumpet will activate, marking the end of the event. WhiteNight's Qliphoth Counter will decrease by 1 when not worked on for 90 seconds or when getting a Bad work result. Depending on the Qliphoth Counter, the visual effect will change from Blue, Purple, and Red to signify if the player is close to or far from it escaping containment. The player can increase the Qliphoth counter when the work result is Good or with a 40% chance when the work result is Normal. Depending on the mood it can Heal or Punish the employees after the work is completed. If the work result is Good, all employees in the facility will fully recover both of their HP and SP. If the work result is Normal, all the employees that are assigned to the department that WhiteNight is contained will recover half of their max HP and SP. If the work result is Bad, every employee that is assigned to the department that WhiteNight is contained will be punished with a large amount of White Damage (~50-60) followed by a scream from WhiteNight. WhiteNight deals an increased Fear level, similar to CENSORED: * Agents that are level 5 will receive the Nervous Fear level instead of Calm. * Agents that are level 4 will receive the Overwhelmed Fear level. * Agents that are level 3 and bellow will receive the Reverence Fear Level. Similar to Plague Doctor, WhiteNight may switch containment rooms randomly with other Abnormalities, that are not in the same department, each day, even after a retry. This may cause confusion in some departments. This is especially dangerous if you have Don't Touch Me. The change is at the start of the day, in the Deployment Phase, so the player can check the Abnormalities and change agents if WhiteNight is swapped with another Abnormality. Origin The exact details of his origin are currently unknown, though they are linked to the Plague Doctor in game perspective. Details WhiteNight responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment and Repression, Insight, and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. WhiteNight's emotional state is divided into 3 sections, Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-15 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 16-25 will cause it to feel Normal, and 26-35 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( P'''ale, 7 - 8), the amount of E-Boxes (35) and their emotional states and their Qliphoth counter (3). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "If Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, WhiteNight and his disciples will advent again." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "(Caution) WhiteNight, unlike other abnormalities, periodically decreases Qliphoth Counter. It is recommended to frequently visit WhiteNight and check its status." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was good, Qliphoth Counter increased. Also, physical and mental health of every employee in the facility was healed." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When the work result was moderate, Qliphoth Counter increased by a moderate chance. Also, the physical and mental health of the employees that are stationed in the department where WhiteNight is contained was healed." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When the work result was bad, Qlihpoth Counter decreased. Also, every employee in the department where WhiteNight is contained took White damage." Escape Information (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Absorbed (-2.0) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Resistant (0.2) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks an E.G.O. '''Gift 'Paradise Lost'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Paradise Lost'. The E.G.O. Weapon is unlocked by suppressing WhiteNight without using One Sin's Confession work. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = Paradise Lost |Damage = Pale 22 - 28 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Very Long |Cost = N/A |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Fortitude Level 5 Prudence Level 5 Temperance Level 5 Justice Level 5 |Description = "I knocked on the door, and it opened; I am from the end, I am merely staying. I am the one who kindled the lantern to face the world. My loved ones, I shall show thou the best path from now on" |SpecialAbility = "Unable to recover HP,SP by regenerator when equipped with the weapon Decrease the target’s movement speed and recover HP,SP when performing a normal attack (The amount of damage and heal varies according to the number of targets) Create a shield that blocks every type of damage when performing a special attack. (However, special attacks are only carried out when the Abnormality is inside the facility.)"}} |-| Suit = ALEPH |Name = Paradise Lost |RED = 0.5 Endured |WHITE = 0.5 Endured |BLACK = 0.5 Endured |PALE = 0.3 Resistant |Cost = 333 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Fortitude Level 5 Prudence Level 5 Temperance Level 5 Justice Level 5 |Description = "Thou shall not worry; I have heard your prayers. Have thou not yet realized that pain is nothing? Thou want me to prove the miracle. Thou shall believe in me and granted with life. I shall show you the power." |SpecialAbility = "Defense increased if the Abnormality exists in the facility (R: 0.2 / W: 0.2 / B: 0.2 / P: 0.2) Immune to damages that are 5 or lower upon suppression. White Night’s E.G.O equipment effect: Absorb damages that are 10 or lower upon suppression."}} |-| Gift = HP +10, SP +10, Movement Speed +10, Attack Speed +10 |Chance = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Twelve Apostles Main Article: Apostles The Twelve Apostles are employees who were blessed by the Plague Doctor, and were transformed into monstrous missionaries. They appear to be skinless, with white and red markings on their body resembling muscles. They have a pair of white feathered wings, heeled feet as if they were wearing high-heeled shoes, a plague doctor like mask, black and glowing red or blue eyes, grey feathers around their neck, and a set of large, blunt teeth. Each carries a black weapon shaped like a cross, and retains the hairstyle they had when they were human. The Apostles will kill all remaining employees, and the player will not be able to regain control over the facility until the event is over. However, only eleven employees will turn into missionaries. The twelfth Apostle is deemed a heretic by WhiteNight himself. They are mostly unchanged, but they wear a three eyed plague doctor mask stained with blood. The player can still control them. The player can now assign the twelfth Apostle to confess to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds to defeat WhiteNight at the cost of the employee/Apostle. PlagueDoctorClockApostle1.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle2.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle3.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle4.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle5.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle6.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle7.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle8.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle9.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle10.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle11.png PlagueDoctorClockApostle12.png Story * "The abnormality resembles new born baby. Though he looks rather grotesque to be called as a normal baby. Communication is possible, not in a normal way. Every word he says echoes through the whole room." * "My disciples, who I blessed, shalt leave the way of evil that once thou wert following and find me. When the time comes, I shalt forgive your sins and descend to the earth thou art living on." * "Employees who were treated by him, 12 people will walk around the room to deliver redemption to every single employee in the facility. Wings will sprout from their back, they will wear a beak mask and carry a cross that forgives all sins on their back." * "Follow my teachings as I told thee. Thou wilt abandon flesh and be born again." * "His disciples will be born again as a missionary, evangelizing to those who would help others. They…" * "The time has come. The bell will ring. The new world will come. Rise, my servants. Rise and serve me. I am death and life. Darkness and light." Flavour Text * "Repented employee enters the room, following the divine light." * ""What maketh thee hesitate? I am working miracles here."" * "WhiteNight looks like a fetus, but it doesn't seem like It needs care." * "When the bell rang for twelve times, the facility was swallowed by blinding light. It was a light of redemption for his disciples." * "Only silence fills the air around WhiteNight." * "WhiteNight absorbs every sound and light around him." * "WhiteNight came here to redeem you and lead the new world." * "WhiteNight came from the end of the world. And he walks towards the beginning of the new world." * ", why art thou in fear? I shalt not leave you until I complete my mission." * ", do not be frightened. I am your savior and I will be with you." * "I heard your cry. Your heart reached me. , Thou have called me." * When trying to open the game menu during a breakout: "Do not fear, for I am with you. You cannot leave until I allow you to." * When trying to change the flow of time: "Do not trust the time, for I will guide you." * When trying to open the manual during a breakout: "Do not deny me, for I am in front of your eyes." or "My story is nowhere, unknown." Trivia * This Abnormality has been reworked after the Legacy version, with an addition to WhiteNight's appearance and reworked animations. * WhiteNight could very much be a character based in the Monster of god type villain. Something so angelic its horrific to look at and even try to comprehend. along with the fact that it might be Doing what it sees is right. * WhiteNight's left most wing clips through the left wall of the containment room. * WhiteNight is the first abnormality to lower its Qliphoth Counter from not working on it for a certain period of time. WhiteNight is the second abnormality to activate an ability after a certain amount of time, first being the Express Train to Hell. * WhiteNight is the earliest ALEPH abnormality to obtain, with it showing up on day 11 instead of day 13 like the rest of the ALEPHs. This is due to its previous form, Plague Doctor, being a ZAYIN abnormality and its conditions to for its Ability(needing 12 employees). ** This has many other problems, with it primarily showing up more often on earlier days of the week as opposed to most ALEPHs, showing up on later parts of the week, similar to the Army in Black. * WhiteNight is the most resistant breaching Abnormality so far in the game. * WhiteNight has the most resistant armor in the game at 0.2 for all resistances, but only when WhiteNight is in the facility. * WhiteNight produces the highest PE-boxes in the game at 35. * WhiteNight is the only one that possesses the Reverence Fear Level. * Because it’s classified as ’'T'''rauma’, it could be because of the religious practicing and how it brings the apocalypse to the facility through them. It could also be that WhiteNight is a powerful being, equivalent to God. WhiteNight could represent Theophobia, the fear of god or religion. * WhiteNight is similar to Jesus Christ, evidenced by the twelve Apostles, the "forgiven sins", the "blessings", WhiteNight's "teachings", and the fact that WhiteNight can be defeated by the twelfth disciple at the cost of that employee like Judas Iscariot betraying Jesus Christ, then subsequently hanging himself. Jesus Christ once says: "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End" like WhiteNight says: "I am death and life. Darkness and light." ** The collar WhiteNight wears has the number of the Beast from The Earth in ''Revelation (666), who was in turn the false prophet. It is possible that WhiteNight is a sort of interpretation of The Beast from the Earth, through teaching false prophecies, leading to destruction. ** Each line also known as each Apostle of WhiteNight in the game is similar to each specific Apostle of Jesus Christ based on the Bible. ** The Legacy ability 'Rapture' refers to the Rapture, an event that marks the end of the world. This is supported by its lines mentioning how it will save or give redemption to the employees of the facility. Gallery WhiteNight Containment.PNG|WhiteNight's containment room WhiteNight Blue.png|Blue effect WhiteNight Purple.PNG|Purple effect WhiteNight Red.PNG|Red effect 2018-02-28(6).jpg|WhiteNight Breaching, Along with Two guarding Apostles. WhiteNightDetails.jpg|WhiteNight Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Trauma Category:Religious